The present disclosure relates to a signal processing device, a signal processing method, and a storage medium.
In recent years, chances for users to speak through telephone calls have increased as portable terminals such as smartphones or tablet terminals have come into wide use. Also, chances for users to speak have further increased as void recognition functions of controlling portable terminals based on the content of a user's utterance have come into wide use. Many noise reduction technologies for suppressing extraneous noise from picked-up voices of users have been suggested in view of the increase in the chances for users to speak and use of portable terminals under noise environments.
On the other hand, portable terminals are often used in situations in which other people nearby can hear, and thus there is a high probability of users' voices being heard by other people nearby. In some cases, users may be reluctant for other people to hear the content of their utterances or may consider inhibiting other people from hearing the content of their utterances from the viewpoint of security. Accordingly, masking technologies for hindering other people nearby from hearing the utterance content have been necessary.
For example, JP 2012-119785A discloses a technology for hindering other people nearby from hearing the utterance content of a user by downloading a masking voice signal from a server and reproducing the masking voice signal in order to use a masking technology in a portable terminal.